1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicular lamp device for a combination tail lamp.
2. Related Art
A conventional vehicular lamp device a for vehicles, e.g., motor vehicles, is generally constructed as shown in FIG. 14. As shown, the vehicular lamp device a includes a lamp body c with a front opening b mounting thereon a front lens d. A bulb e is supported by the lamp body c.
When the bulb e is lit on, light beams emitting from the bulb e are radially diffused through the lens d. Accordingly, when the vehicular lamp device a is viewed from the front side, the entire surface of the lens d is luminous.
In the conventional vehicular lamp device a thus constructed and operating, when it is lit off, since the bulb e and its surrounding area are viewed through the lens d, the external appearance of the vehicular lamp device is deteriorated.